May Day Lei Day
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: Anya s so excited. Because her next tour is in HAwaii! But, when Franny tells her the family could come too, her excitement is crushed. But, things are going to get even worse, she s chosen as Oahu s Teen Queen, but, her king is Wilbur!
1. Hawaiian Tour

A.N. Hey! Ok, heres a new story from me. I hope you guys will R&R! Anyways, start reading the story and not my A.N.!

It was a regular afternoon in the Robinson Mansion. Anya and Franny Robinson were practicing their daily music practice. Anya was the lead singer of her band.

_Im tugging at my hair,_

_ Im pulling at my clothes,_

_ Im trying to keep my cool, I know it shows,_

_ Im staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red,_

_ Im searching for the words inside my head._

Franny was very impressed at her daughters singing. She always taught Anya, how to use and play each instrument. When Anya finished singing, she took a bow.

"Great job, Anya. Oh, and you have another tour, and its in, Hawaii!" Franny said. Anya had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god! Really?!" she asked excited. "Yes, and this time the family can come." Franny added. Anyas excitement lowered.

"Oh, cool, er… then the family can see Hawaii too!" Anya said less excited. When it was dinner time, Anya and Franny stood at the table, when someone stood at the table, there would be an announcement.

"Ok, since we have everyones attention…" Anya said looking at Wilbur who was half listening.

"My next tour is in Hawaii, and they said, I could invite the whole family could come along with me." Anya finished. As soon as Anya finished her announcement, everyone started to talk about the trip.

"Oh, and, when is it?" Carl asked.

"Its next week Wednesday." Franny said. After dinner, everyone started packing for the trip.

When Anya was walking to her room, Tallulah walked over to her.

"Hey Anya! How many clothes do you think I should bring?" Tallulah asked.

"You bring as many as you want, were riding in a RV." Anya said walking away.

_Next week Wednesday_…

Everyone was waiting for the RV in the music room, listening to Anya warm up.

_What an amazing time,_

_ What a family,_

_ How did the years go by?_

_ Now its so many._

_ Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_ Im a just a dirty used up in a moving car,_

_ Scary conversations my ass came from the break_.

**End of chapter 1**

**Im so sorry its short. I promise there will be more. But keep reading!**

**The songs are: Things Ill Never Say- Avril Lavigne**

**What You Waiting For- Gwen Stefani. I love both of the songs, so I used them. **


	2. The Chosen Ones

After waiting for 15 minutes, the RV finally arrived. The family put their suitcases in the trunk. When they got inside, Anya went to the front.

"Hey! Just because you're the pop star here, doesnt mean you can sit in the front!" Wilbur yelled. Anya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sitting in the front. I'm teleporting us to Hawaii." Anya said pressing the number of the family.

"What she's saying is, she's going to teleport us there. She types the number of people on the RV, then, our destination, and were there." Franny explained. Wilbur nodded his head.

"Hawaii, here we come!" Anya said. The RV was surrounded by a bubble, and it took them teleported them to Hawaii. The ride was only for half a minute or so. When they got off the RV, everyone looked at them, and ran over. People were flashing cameras at the family, but, mostly to Anya, Cornelius, and Franny.

"People please. We need to get our bags."Cornelius begged. The crowd backed off a little. After they got their things, the family checked in a hotel at Waikiki. In two days, it would be the concert. In the meantime, the family just relaxed and tried to treated as normal as possible, but couldnt. Anya went surfing, luckily for her; she learned many sports and languages. But, she didnt know someone was spying on her. When Anya bought some food, she saw two girls that were about 6, asking people for food. She went over to them, and,

"Excuse me. Would you girls like my food?" she asked them kindly. They looked at her confused.

"Why are you giving your food to us?" one of them asked. "Well, because, my family is rich. I

can just go back to the hotel and get some more money. But, you two, are very poor and dont have money. And because your poor, you cant get money or food anytime you want. So, I'm giving you my food." Anya said. They looked at her for a moment, and slowly took Anya's food.

"Mahalo." the other one said. Anya smiled and nodded as the girls left. The woman was watching her still. Anya went to one of the museums, and wanted to learn Oahu's history. That mysterious woman was still spying on her. Then, Anya just sat in the sand watching everyone play and enjoy themselves. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. it was the woman who was spying on her.

"Excuse me, miss?" the woman asked. Anya looked over her shoulder as the woman walked over to her.

"May I help you ma'am?" Anya asked. "Why yes. Every year Hawaii has a festival. It always started on May 1st. Because, that was the day, Hawaii had won the war. So, a girl and a boy, from every grade up to 8th grade is chosen as prince or princess. But, the 8th graders are our Teen Queen and King. And you have been chosen as one of them. what grade are you in?" she said.

"8th grade. And may I ask what your name is?" she said. "My name is, Linda Gardner. The director of Hawaiis May day festival." Linda said.

"Well, I say yes. But, who is my king?" Anya asked. "You see that boy, with that cowlick, and Captain time Travel board shorts? Thats him." Linda said. Anyas jaw dropped.

"But, thats my twin brother." she said.

"Well, then, looks like we got a brother/sister performance coming up." Linda said leaving. Anya ran over to Wilbur.

"Wilbur!" she called. He looked at her. "What do you want?" Wilbur said irritated.

"Well, this lady named, Linda Gardner, just told me that you and I are May Days Teen Queen and King." Anya said catching her breath.

"Whoa! Really? Cool! Let's tell mom, dad, and the family." Wilbur said excitedly.

"Yeah, but…" Anya said but, she was cut off when Wilbur rushed her to the hotel.

"Mom! Dad! You wont believe this!" Wilbur said in their parents' room.

"What?" they asked.

"Anya and I have been chosen as May Days Teen Queen and King." Wilbur said. Franny and Cornelius got up and hugged them.

"We're really proud of you." Franny said.

"Yeah, but that means, that we have to learn hula." Anya said. "What?!" Wilbur asked.

"Then, never mind. I'm not learning hula." Wilbur said leaving the room, but was pulled back from Anya.

"Wilbur, your going to come with me. And learn hula."

"No way!"

"Wilbur, think about it. All the girls screaming for you as you walk to the throne. Cameras flashing at you and me. Getting famous in Hawaii." Anya said as Wilbur was getting convinced.

"Where do I sign up?!" Wilbur said excitedly. Anya smiled.

A.N. I apologize for taking awhile with this story, but, my friends have been holding me back. Well, read and Review.


End file.
